


Happily Ever After

by my_mad_fatuation



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does “Happily Ever After” really look like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

“Ugh, Finn!” Rae groaned when she walked into the bathroom and found Finn sitting on the toilet. “I told you to shut the door when you’re taking a shit.”

“I’m not taking a shit,” he said. “I’m just sitting down to pee ‘cause I’m tired, alright?”

“Well, I need to shower, so excuse me.” She pushed his knees out of the way so she could get past him to the shower. “Don’t watch me, you pervert,” she said as she removed her robe and stepped in. “And don’t you dare flush while I’m in there or I swear to God I will end you.”

She lifted the showerhead off its hook and pointed it down at the bottom of the shower before turning the water on, waiting for it to heat up.

“Should I put the kettle on?” she heard Finn say over the sound of the water.

“Yeah, I won’t be long.”

She finished her shower, wrapped her hair in a towel, and changed into her pyjamas before joining Finn on the sofa, where he had a cup of tea waiting for her.

“Where are the biscuits?” she said when she sat down, looking at the coffee table.

Finn huffed. “I suppose I’ll get them, shall I?” He went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. “D’you want Jaffa Cakes or HobNobs tonight?” he called out to her.

“Jaffas, obviously,” Rae replied, annoyed.

She plugged in the laptop to the TV and opened BBC iPlayer as he came back in with a box of Jaffa Cakes and sat down again.

“Graham Norton?” she said to him. “Ryan Reynolds is on promoting _Deadpool_ , I think.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“He’s so funny.”

“Who?”

“Ryan Reynolds.”

“You think?”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t really know what else he’s done. But _Deadpool_ looks like it’ll be good.”

“We’re gonna go see that, right?”

“Probably,” he said. “We might have to cut back on takeaways next month if we’re going to afford it, though.”

Rae sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, fine, whatever.”

“Don’t ‘whatever’ me. It’s not my fault I was made redundant.”

“Yeah, okay, I know, can we just please watch the fucking show?”

***

“You coming to bed?” Rae said when the show was over.

“I think I’m just gonna check Reddit quickly,” Finn said, picking up the laptop. “I’ll be in in a few.”

“Don’t stay up too late.” She kissed him on the side of his face and got up.

After brushing her teeth and tying up her damp hair in a loose topknot, she got into bed. It was cold without Finn there to keep her warm. He’d been staying up later recently, so she was used to going to bed by herself, though.

She’d already been asleep for an hour by the time he crept into the room. He crawled into his side of the bed and scooted towards her so he could put his arm around her.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear.

“Mm-hmm,” she muttered back.

He kissed the side of her face.

“Go to sleep,” she grumbled.

He rolled away and pressed his bum against her. She felt him fart on her back.

“Ugh, Finn!”

He snickered. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, dickhead.”


End file.
